The present invention relates to the field of electronic commerce. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for selling and delivering consumer products to customers using a data network. Still more specifically, the present invention provides methods and apparatus by which scheduling of deliveries for products ordered through the present system is provided via the Internet.
Electronic commerce via the Internet is rapidly changing the way in which products and services are purchased by and delivered to consumers. An important challenge faced by most businesses engaging in commerce over the Internet relates to the manner in which their products actually get to consumers.
Most Internet retailers rely on third party services such as UPS and Federal Express to deliver the products purchased on their sites. This model has some advantages for the retailers in that they don't have to invest in and develop delivery infrastructures. However, the downside is the potential negative effects such a model has on customer satisfaction. That is, once an order is picked up from the retailer by the delivery service, the retailer loses control of the remainder of the transaction and runs the risk that any mistakes by the delivery service will reflect negatively on the retailer. For example, the retailer lacks the ability to deliver products during precise delivery windows. Rather they must rely on the delivery service which may make the customer wait around for inconveniently long periods of time.
In addition, if the customer's order is damaged or incorrect, there is no immediate recourse for the customer because the delivery service is not controlled by the retailer. The customer must typically go through a rather cumbersome process to return the order using the same or some other third party delivery service. This can intensify any feelings of frustration the customer might have with regard to the error. Obviously this is undesirable from the retailer's perspective.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for techniques which allow e-commerce retailers to efficiently develop effective delivery capabilities. More specifically, there is a need for techniques by which such retailers may effect precise delivery of their products to customers.